


Here’s to the Night

by lemonicee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Graveyard Sex, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicee/pseuds/lemonicee
Summary: Here’s to the nights we felt alive, here’s to the tears you knew you’d cry.
Relationships: Lilly/Logan/Veronica., Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Here’s to the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write a Lilly/Logan/Veronica fic for awhile, but I could never figure out a way to work it in. Then this idea latched onto my ankle and tada! Threesome sex was written.
> 
> (This was originally posted to Livejournal in 2006. I’m just moving some stuff over.)

“Logan, this is creepy,” Veronica hissed under her breath. Somehow she felt that any talking done in cemeteries after midnight should be done under your breath. Logan, of course, didn’t share her hang-up, so when he responded to her it was at a volume that made her wince, even though it wasn’t any louder than his normal speech.

“Yeah, well, you tell me how this is any more fucked up than anything else that’s happened in the last few weeks and I’ll take you home right now.”

Veronica clutched at Logan’s hand tighter, trying not to trip over any of the shorter headstones as he pulled her across the damp grass. “Couldn’t we have done this tomorrow? You know, with more sunlight and fewer ghosts?”

“No.” Veronica couldn’t see Logan’s face, but she could hear the determination in his voice. “It needs to be tonight. It _has_ to be tonight.”

Veronica lapsed into silence, not speaking until Logan stopped moving in front of her and she looked up to find herself staring at a fresh grave. The same grave she had stood beside that morning as her best friend was lowered into the ground. Watching as mourners tossed dirt on top of the sleek wooden coffin, Veronica had felt something inside her die as Lilly’s light was slowly but surely buried forever, one handful of dark earth at a time.

“Why are we here?” Veronica finally asked, fighting back the tears that threatened to choke off her words. She hadn’t questioned it when Logan had called her at midnight and told her to meet him outside. She’d just pulled on some clothes and climbed out her window to wait at the end of the driveway. He’d pulled up and she’d climbed in the passenger seat, but neither of them had spoken until they had arrived at the cemetery. He had refused to tell her what was going on, but she’d let him take her hand and lead her through the gates anyway.

Now, staring down at the freshly turned dirt, Veronica wished she had just stayed at home and let her pillow muffle the sound of her sobs as she cried herself to sleep for the fifth night in a row.

“We’re here to say goodbye,” Logan said quietly, pain etched harshly into his features. He set down the bag he had been carrying and produced a bottle of champagne from it. “What do you say?”

Veronica held out her hand to take the champagne flute he extended to her and considered it for a moment before responding with a slight smile. “Lilly would be proud.”

 _”That’s more like it,_ ” Lilly’s voice whispered in the back of Veronica’s mind as Logan popped the champagne open and foam dripped to the ground, staining the new dirt the color of dried blood. _“I taught you well, both of you. Didn’t I?”_

Veronica flushed, trying to push memories of hands and lips and kisses and caresses out of her mind. This wasn’t the time. But Lilly, still pressing around the corners of Veronica’s thoughts, was making it hard to forget.

“I can feel her, Logan” Veronica murmured, concentrating on the bubbling liquid swirling in her glass. “Everywhere I go, I can feel her.”

Logan nodded. “Me too.” He reached out to touch Veronica’s face, using his thumb to brush away tears she hadn’t even noticed she was crying. “Me too.” Their eyes locked, his dark gaze burning into her, for a second, two seconds. Then his mouth met hers and Veronica jumped away like she had been scorched.

“Veronica?” Logan stared at her in confusion. The pain written across his face seemed deeper now and guilt shot through Veronica. She didn’t want to hurt him. That was the last thing either of them needed. But it didn’t feel right, not without Lilly.

“I can’t,” she breathed, this time very much aware of the tears falling from her eyes. “Lilly’s not here and I just…this feels wrong.”

Logan turned away from her, anger evident in his movements as he drained the champagne from his glass in one gulp and reached for the bottle, tipping it up to drink deeply. Tearing her gaze away from him, Veronica sank to her knees beside the head of Lilly’s grave and picked up one of the white lilies lying on the grass. Running her fingers over the soft petals, Veronica let the memories she had been fighting break free.

\-----------------------------------------

> “Lilly, I don’t really feel like partying right now,” Veronica protested for the millionth time as Lilly pulled her out the front door.
> 
> “Look.” Lilly stopped abruptly and spun around to face Veronica. “You’re young, you’re hot, you’re newly single. That means you’re supposed to be having _fun_! You cannot let my dumbass brother turn you into a recluse. It’s just not acceptable.”
> 
> Veronica sighed heavily, resigning herself to her fate. Changing Lilly’s mind after she had firmly decided on something was next to impossible. She was about to surrender a verbal white flag when she caught sight of the black vehicle parked in her driveway.
> 
> “You brought a _limo_?” Veronica asked incredulously. “What’s wrong with driving like normal people?”
> 
> “Tonight, Veronica Mars,” Lilly intoned, twirling dramatically across the front yard, “we travel in style.”
> 
> Her friend’s enthusiasm was infectious and Veronica couldn’t help but smile as she followed Lilly to the car. “Fine,” she conceded, giggling as Lilly opened the door and gestured for her to climb in. “But you had better be planning something awesome.”
> 
> “When is she not?” a voice spoke up from inside the car’s dark interior and Veronica looked up to see Logan lounging against the other seat, lazy smirk firmly in place.
> 
> “I thought you two were fighting,” Veronica commented as Lilly slid in beside her. “I seem to remember some very choice insults being thrown around at lunch the other day.”
> 
> Logan smiled slyly in Veronica’s direction. “I can be very persuasive,” he drawled slowly, running his tongue over his lower lip in a way that made Veronica’s throat go suddenly dry. Something cold brushed against her fingertips and she snapped her eyes away from Logan’s mouth to accept the glass of champagne Lilly was pushing into her hand.
> 
> “Here’s to tonight,” Lilly declared, passing another flute to Logan before holding her own up in a toast. “Don’t worry, Veronica, we’re going to make you forget all about that idiot I share DNA with.”
> 
> With that, Lilly downed her champagne and held her glass out for Logan to refill after he had followed suit. Veronica sipped at hers slowly, but when Logan raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, she took a deep breath and tilted the glass back, swallowing the alcohol quickly. She wasn’t sure Lilly could pull off her promise to take her mind off Duncan, but she was willing to let her try.
> 
> Several glasses of champagne later, Veronica was tipsy enough that it took her several seconds to realize that the limo had come to a complete stop. She leaned over Lilly, trying to squint out the tinted windows and make out the source of the dull thumping noise coming from outside. “Where are we?”
> 
> Lilly just winked at her and pushed the door open, letting in a wave of pounding music. She grabbed hold of Veronica’s hand as she climbed out of the limo, leaving Veronica no choice but to stumble out behind her. Regaining her balance, Veronica gaped at the scene in front of her. They were standing in front of a nightclub, all trendy neon signs and beefy bouncers, with a line of people winding all the way around the side of the building.
> 
> Before Veronica could process what was happening, Lilly had linked an arm through hers and they were following Logan towards the front of the line. Logan conferred with the bouncer for a moment, then shook the man’s hand and stepped aside to wave the girls in ahead of him.
> 
> “Act like you belong here,” Lilly said into Veronica’s ear as she whisked her through the doors and into the club, where the deafening music and brightly flashing lights made Veronica’s alcohol clouded head swim.
> 
> Lilly headed straight for the dance floor, tugging Veronica with her, and it was all Veronica could do to pull them to a halt before they reached the mass of bodies writhing to the music. Lilly looked back in confusion and Veronica’s hesitancy must have shown on her face because Lilly nodded over Veronica’s shoulder and a second later one of Logan’s strong hands was resting at the small of Veronica’s back, propelling her gently forward.
> 
> They pushed deep into the crowd and Veronica could feel sweat beading at the base of her neck almost immediately. People crowded in around them as soon as they came to a stop in the middle of the floor and by then Veronica was almost dizzy with the heat and the music and the champagne. Veronica felt Lilly slide around her and turned to see her friend pressing against Logan, pulling his head down for a deep kiss as they ground to the beat.
> 
> The lights froze for a split second, highlighting Logan and Lilly against the blurred background of bodies as they broke the kiss and Lilly turned to extend a hand to Veronica. She smiled when Veronica took it tentatively, and pulled her over, guiding her around another dancing couple to tuck in between her body and Logan’s. Veronica froze, unsure of what to do, but then Logan’s mouth was against her ear, his voice low and husky as he told her to close her eyes and move with him, with the music.
> 
> Lilly slipped her hands into Veronica’s and laced their fingers together, lifting both their arms to wrap back around Logan’s neck. The movement put Veronica’s body in full contact with both of theirs and she gasped when she felt Logan pressed long and hard against her back. His hands slipped around her waist, sliding under her top to burn hot against her bare skin and Veronica took a deep breath, willing her body to relax into the throb of the music.
> 
> Lilly’s hands fell away, but Veronica kept her arms around Logan’s neck, winding her fingers into his hair as his grip tightened on her waist. Another pair of hands came to rest low on Veronica’s hips and she didn’t have to open her eyes to know it was Lilly. The other girl was pressing closer, her breath hot against Veronica’s neck as the song changed and a new, faster rhythm swirled around them. Veronica could feel her heart pounding with the tempo, her blood pumping in time to the beat that was vibrating through her from head to toe. She was hyperaware Lilly and Logan moving against her, she could feel every inch of their heat through her clothes.
> 
> Veronica didn’t know how long they danced. It could have been hours, but it seemed like only minutes had passed when she felt the crush of people give way and opened her eyes to find that Logan and Lilly had managed to maneuver to the edge of the dance floor. Lilly’s eyes were gleaming with something Veronica couldn’t quite put a name to as she led them off the floor and to the doors. Then they were spilling out into the cool air and Veronica’s ears were ringing in the relative silence, the noise from inside reduced to a muffled thumping.
> 
> “Come on,” Lilly giggled, her voice sounded very far away as she wrapped an arm around Veronica’s waist and guided her towards where their limo was pulling up to the curb. Logan opened the door and they tumbled in, tripping over each other as they sprawled across the seats, breathing heavily. The limo pulled away and the remaining noise fell away quickly, leaving silence in its wake.
> 
> Lilly had collapsed on the bench next to Veronica and after a second she rolled over, pulling herself onto her knees to lean over Veronica. Their eyes locked and Veronica watched, entranced as Lilly crawled up her body until her face was hovering only inches from Veronica’s. She only had a second to recognize the look on Lilly’s face as lust before the other girl lowered her head and pressed her mouth to Veronica’s. She gasped in surprise, and that was all the room Lilly needed to slip her tongue past Veronica’s lips and deepen the kiss.
> 
> Veronica stiffened for a moment, resisting, but Lilly’s hand came up to cup her breast, thumb flicking quickly over her nipple, which hardened instantly. Veronica arched involuntarily, moaning against Lilly’s mouth. Lilly’s tongue slid against Veronica’s and she finally returned the kiss, giving into the sparks shooting through her body. Lilly slipped her hand under Veronica’s shirt and rolled her nipple gently between her fingers, only the thin fabric of Veronica’s bra separating them.
> 
> Lilly tasted like warm champagne and strawberry lip gloss and Veronica could feel herself falling into the kiss as she reached forward, needing to touch skin. She forced her brain to shut down, quieting the small voice screaming that this was wrong. Pushing Lilly’s shirt up to run her hands eagerly over the warm smoothness underneath, Veronica didn’t really care what was right or wrong as long as Lilly didn’t stop touching her.
> 
> Lilly dropped her mouth to Veronica’s neck, licking and nipping down her throat, and Veronica let her head fall back against the limo’s cushioned seat. A deep groan caught her attention and she turned her head to see Logan lounging on the limo’s other bench, his eyes dark and glazed over with desire as he watched. He was lazily stroking himself through the front of his jeans and Veronica found her gaze drawn to the motion of his hand.
> 
> Veronica whimpered as Lilly’s tongue laved at the rapid fluttering of her pulse, sending waves of pleasure rolling through her body. She slid her hands up experimentally to cover Lilly’s breasts, her explorations growing surer when Lilly gasped against her skin at the contact. Pulling back, Lilly sat up, straddling Veronica’s waist, and tugged at Veronica’s shirt, urging her to lean up far enough for Lilly to dispose of both the shirt and bra.
> 
> When she fell back against the seat, Logan had moved behind Lilly and was helping her slip her own shirt off. He was holding an unopened bottle of champagne loosely in the hand that was not currently occupied with unhooking Lilly’s bra. As Lilly slid the straps down her arms and let the fabric fall away, Logan wound his fingers into her long hair and tilted her head back to cover her mouth with his. Lilly fisted her hands in his shirt as they kissed long and deep and Veronica could feel liquid heat pooling in her belly just from watching them. She pushed her hips up insistently, trying to catch their attention. She needed someone to touch her, kiss her, anything, as long as it felt good.
> 
> Lilly pulled away from Logan, laughing, to lean back over Veronica. She kissed her once, a chaste brush of lips, then wiggled down Veronica’s body until her face was level with Veronica’s breasts. Flicking her tongue out, she grazed it over Veronica’s nipple and Veronica let out a gasping moan as a shiver danced down her spine.
> 
> Lilly lifted her head, making Veronica whimper at the loss of heat. She turned to look at Logan, who had that dazed look in his eyes again as he knelt on the floor beside them, absently sipping from the champagne bottle. Lilly arched an eyebrow. “Are you just going to sit there?”
> 
> The sound of her voice seemed to snap Logan out of it and a slow smirk curled across his lips as he took one last drink from the bottle and leaned forward, over Veronica. His mouth was cool when he kissed her, the taste of cold alcohol still lingering on his lips. He was rougher than Lilly, biting gently at Veronica’s lower lip before slipping his tongue out to tangle with hers.
> 
> Lilly closed her lips around one of Veronica’s nipples, sucking on it lightly and sending another jolt of heat through Veronica’s body. At the same time, Lilly was working her hand under Veronica’s skirt and between her legs to trace her thumb across Veronica’s clit and the combined sensations made Veronica’s whole body tighten as she moaned into Logan’s mouth.
> 
> “Give me your hand,” Logan said, dragging his mouth away from Veronica’s. Lilly looked up in interest as Veronica complied, holding her hand out for Logan to grasp. There was the rasp of a zipper sliding down and then Logan pushed his jeans and boxers off his hips. He was long and hard and Veronica licked her lips unconsciously as he wrapped her fingers gently around his cock. She moved her hand up and down uncertainly, she had done this with Duncan before, but it had always been quick and messy and pretty anticlimactic. If the stories Lilly told her were anywhere close to true, she doubted that anything Logan did could be called anticlimactic. She swiped her thumb experimentally over the head of his cock and was rewarded when he groaned softly.
> 
> Lilly grinned. “That’s my girl.” She dropped her head back to Veronica’s breasts; biting lightly at her other nipple and making Veronica tighten her grip on Logan’s cock. He hissed out a curse and reached for the bottle of champagne again. He held it to Veronica’s lips and she tilted her head back, letting him pour the cold liquid down her throat. As soon as she swallowed, she could feel the alcohol sweeping through her already overwhelmed senses, creating a swirling haze in her head.
> 
> Logan pushed at Lilly’s shoulder and she sat up, eyeing him curiously. He winked at her and tipped the bottle over Veronica’s abdomen, spilling cold champagne onto her overheated skin. Veronica yelped, jerking her hand sharply and Logan had to grab hold of the seat to steady himself. “Jesus, Veronica.”
> 
> “That’s cold,” she giggled, nodding at where the liquid was starting to pool in the hollow of her stomach. Lilly laughed with her, and then dipped her head to lap at the champagne, her tongue sliding repeatedly against Veronica’s skin and making Veronica’s muscles jump. Veronica reached for Logan with her free hand, wrapping it around the back of his neck and pulling his mouth down to crash against hers. He kissed her hot and deep, the way she had seen him kiss Lilly countless times, sending a rush of wet heat between Veronica’s legs, where Lilly’s fingers were still lazily tracing circles around her clit, but never pressing directly against it.
> 
> Lilly licked up the last of the champagne and kissed a line down over Veronica’s hips. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of Veronica’s underwear and quickly dragged them down and off, tossing the scrap of fabric over her shoulder before pushing one of Veronica’s legs off the seat so that she could settle between them. Breaking away from Logan, Veronica looked down at Lilly, her breath catching in her throat when she realized what the other girl’s intentions were.
> 
> “Fuck,” Logan muttered. “Have I been, like, especially good lately?”
> 
> “You’re _always_ good,” Lilly remarked. She shot him a devious smile before leaning in to drag her tongue over Veronica’s clit. Veronica’s whole body bowed up off the seat, Duncan had touched her, fingered her, but it had never felt like this. Lilly tongue was swirling and sucking and Veronica’s vision was going white around the edges as she twisted under Lilly’s mouth, her skin sticking to the leather underneath her.
> 
> She had dropped her hand from Logan’s cock to clutch at the edges of the seat, so she barely noticed when he moved away from her to kneel on the bench behind Lilly. She did, however, notice when Lilly stopped what she was doing to moan Logan’s name as he sank deeply into her from behind, his hands gripped tightly around her hips.
> 
> “Don’t stop,” Veronica panted, reaching down to twist her fingers in Lilly’s hair.
> 
> Lilly laughed. “Does it feel good, Veronica?” She didn’t wait for an answer before she ducked her head again, this time she slid one finger into Veronica and then quickly added another one as she sucked at her clit. Veronica moaned, lifting her hips to rock against Lilly’s hand and mouth. Logan was watching with half closed eyes as he drove into Lilly, each thrust pressing Lilly’s fingers deeper into Veronica’s tight heat.
> 
> A totally new kind of heat was building quickly inside Veronica as Lilly sped up her motions, reacting to Logan’s faster thrusts. “Come on, Veronica,” he urged, desire flashing in his dark eyes as he fucked Lilly. “Come in Lilly’s mouth, let her taste you.”
> 
> His words, combined with the sharp scrape of Lilly’s teeth against her clit, unleashed the tension and sent Veronica spiraling over the edge into orgasm. She heard Lilly’s cries and Logan’s moans of release and when the haze of pleasure subsided, the first thing Veronica noticed was Lilly’s head resting on her stomach, panting hot breath against Veronica’s skin.
> 
> Logan was sprawled across the seat behind Lilly and he grinned when Veronica opened her eyes. “Have a nice time?”
> 
> Lilly lifted her head when he spoke, mirroring his smile at Veronica. “So, did our distraction work?”
> 
> “Distraction?” Veronica asked, blinking in confusion as she tried to figure out what Lilly was talking about.
> 
> Lilly giggled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

\-----------------------------------------

Dropping the flower back to the ground, Veronica stood and walked over to where Logan was sitting a few yards away, staring out across the headstones. Veronica lowered herself to the ground beside him and snagged the almost-empty champagne bottle from his hand to take a quick drink. “I’m sorry,” she finally said, studying the ground in front of her intently. “I can’t believe she’s gone.”

“Yeah.” Logan laughed bitterly. “Life has a way of fucking you over like that.” He paused, clearly running over his next words in his head before he continued. “Do you know why I wanted to come out here tonight?”

Veronica glanced over at him, trying to catch his gaze, but he wouldn’t look at her so she softly repeated his words from earlier back to him. “To say goodbye.”

Logan ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. When he turned to look at her, the moonlight glimmered off wet tear tracks running down his cheeks and Veronica felt her heart tighten at the painfully broken expression on his face.

“No, to remember,” Logan began, darting his gaze away from Veronica as he spoke. “Lilly, she’s still in my head. I can hear her laughing; I can see her when I close my eyes. But I’m so fucking scared that I’m going to forget her. That I’ll go too long without thinking about her and she’ll just slip away. I can’t let that happen, Veronica.” His voice broke as he finished, echoing the cracks that had formed in Veronica’s heart the instant she had seen Lilly’s lifeless body sprawled across cold, blood-stained cement.

Reaching out tentatively, Veronica curled her fingers around Logan’s, grasping his hand tightly. They sat there for a long moment, surrounded by the eerie silence of the cemetery that was only broken by Veronica’s surprised gasp when Logan suddenly brought his other hand up to slide into Veronica’s hair and pull her face gently towards his. They kissed slowly, exploring each other’s mouths in a way they hadn’t been able too before, but there was an underlying urgency in their actions that was quickly building in intensity.

When Logan slipped his hands under her sweater, Veronica broke the kiss long enough for him to pull it up and over her head then leaned back in, crushing her mouth to his mouth much more frantically than before. He pressed her gently back against the grass, pausing long enough to remove his own shirt before covering her body with his. His hands skimmed down her body and Veronica wiggled impatiently underneath him as he flipped open the button of her jeans. She lifted her hips, letting him drag her pants and underwear down her legs and off.

Logan pushed the rest of his clothes off, too, and when he moved back up her body there was nothing separating them anymore. His skin was heated against hers and Veronica moaned softly when he pushed a hand between her legs and brushed his fingers over her sensitive flesh.

“God, Veronica,” Logan breathed before dipping his head to capture her mouth again. Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist and arched into him. She clutched at his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin, and she could feel his muscles flexing under her hands as he lifted himself off her long enough to reach for his jeans and dig out a condom.

“Logan, please,” Veronica murmured as he slid the latex into place and lowered himself back over her. She couldn’t remember ever wanting something like this before, need burned through her and it almost felt like something else was controlling her, urging her on, as she rubbed against Logan, desperate for friction.

Logan rested his forehead against hers as he pressed inside her slowly, an inch at a time. The slowness was excruciating and Veronica could hear herself making small, pleading mewling sounds as he sank deeper. She could feel her body stretching around him, but it didn’t hurt, not like she had expected it to. There was a little discomfort, but mostly there was just an urgent need for more.

_”Tell him,” Lilly’s voice whispered in the back of Veronica’s head. “Tell him how you want to be fucked. Tell him you need it harder, faster.”_

Veronica tightened her legs around Logan’s waist, digging her heels into the back of his thighs. “Harder,” she gasped out, pushing her hips up sharply to make her point. Logan didn’t have to be told twice, he thrust the rest of the way into her in one thrust and Veronica cried out in pleasure. She scraped her nails down his back as he quickly set a rhythm and Logan hissed in surprise, drawing his lower lip into his mouth as he stared down at her.

She met his gaze, letting his eyes bore into her as she twisted underneath him, heat and lust starting to uncoil in her stomach as she moved closer to climax. She was chanting under her breath, a barely audible string of _“yespleasedon’tstopyes”_ that got gradually louder as she came further apart with each of Logan’s thrusts. She was close, so close, and then Logan changed his angle slightly and pushed deeper inside her and his name escaped her lips in a breathless cry as she came, clenching tight around him. Logan followed her over the edge a second later, moaning her name harshly as he shuddered above her. He rolled off her and collapsed on the grass, panting heavily.

“We just had sex in a graveyard,” Veronica stated a minute later, after she had come back down enough to speak.

Logan nodded. “You think she enjoyed the show?” he asked, inclining his head in the direction of Lilly’s grave.

Veronica smiled. The pain was still there, she could feel it every time she took a breath, but some of the sharpness was gone now, dulled by the faint light of something that felt a lot like hope. “I have no doubt.”

A few minutes later, Veronica pulled on the last of her clothing and reached for Logan’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he led her out of the cemetery. She glanced back once as they reached the gate and for a split second she could have sworn she saw Lilly standing there, smiling back at her. 


End file.
